PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - Neuroimaging Core The Neuroimaging Core (NC) plays an integral role in the UC Davis ADC (UCD ADC) scientific mission by providing imaging-based biological markers of disease processes in brain structure and function. In vivo imaging of cerebral pathology and brain status provides measures that are central to the overarching scientific theme of the UCD ADC which seeks to use demographic diversity to understand the multiple life course factors that influence brain and cognitive trajectories in old age and transitions to dementia. Building on the success of our previous cycles of funded activities, the NC will continue to provide a comprehensive and expanded set of neuroimaging services ranging from image acquisition and storage to post-processing, creation of standard and customized analytic data sets, and dissemination of imaging data. In addition, the NC will continue to collaborate with other neuroimaging institutions as well as researchers at UC Davis to develop novel state-of- the-art methods for measuring the natural course of late-life brain injury.